Mario
'''Mario & Sonic: Olympic All-Stars 2 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the PS4. It once again crosses over Nintendo and Sega characters. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Koopa Troopa * Metal Mario Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Omega * Rouge * Jet * Eggman Nega * Sticks * Zazz * Zavok * Wave * Cream Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Ellie * Alex S. * Dan * Maddie W. * Aaron * Kylan * Hazel * Landen * Bridget * Katie * Todd H. * Brad L. * Carie * Troy * Isabel * Olivia C. * Brooke Nintendo Guests * Link * Zelda * Toon Link * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Samus * Pikachu * Charizard * Mewto * Fox * Olimar * Captain Falcon * R.O.B. * Mr. Game and Watch * Ness * Lucas * Villager * Wii Fit Trainer * Party Phil Sega Guests * NiGHTS * Reala * AiAi * MeeMee * Amigo * Billy Hatcher * Zobio * Zobiko * B.D. Joe * Beat * Gum * Ulala * Pudding * Alex Kidd * Rinstar * Opa-Opa * Gillius Thunderhead * Vyse * ChuChu * Football Manager Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Caleb H. * Maddy * Waddle Dee * Crow Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Tux * Porker * Chirp * Octorock * Waddle Dee * Pikmin * Crows * ChuChu Events All the events from the previous installment return, with 4 new events as well. Each have Dream variants. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * Rhythmic Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Beach Volleyball * Football * Rugby Sevens * Basketball * Field Hockey * BMX * Boxing * Archery * Shooting - Pistol Locations Mario Series * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Dream Canoe Sprint) * Moo Moo Meadows from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream BMX) * Banzai Bill Mountain from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dream Javelin Throw) * Super Bell Hill from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Field Hockey) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Hurdles) Sonic Series * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Dream Sprint) * Ocean Palace from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Football) * Water Palace from ''Sonic Rush ''(Dream Swimming) * Juice Archipelago from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Beach Volleyball) * Death Egg from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Shooting) Nintendo Other * Skyworld from ''Kid Icarus ''(Dream Long Jump) * New Pork City from ''Mother 3 ''(Dream Boxing) * Town and City from ''Animal Crossing: City Folk ''(Dream Rugby Sevens) * Cookie Country from ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''(Dream Rhythmic Gymnastics) * Hyrule Field from ''Hyrule Warriors ''(Dream Equestrian) Sega Other * Curien Mansion from ''House of the Dead ''(Dream Triple Jump) * Monkey Target from ''Super Monkey Ball ''(Dream Table Tennis) * Spring Valley from ''NiGHTS into Dreams ''(Dream Archery) * Forest Village from ''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg ''(Dream Relay) * Sunshine Tour from ''Samba de Amigo ''(Dream Basketball) Story Mode Story mode has you going against the Nintendo and Sega characters as your Miis, unlocking the ability to play as said characters as you progress. The end goal is the stop the villains. Each character beaten unlocks music, Mii outfits, and trophies. Mario Story Sonic Story Friends Series Nintendo Guests Sega Guests Category:P&F Games Inc.